graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Free States
The Free States was a military guild created and commanded by Auel and Xinke Han. It was launched on December 22nd, 2017, on the 5 year anniversary of the launch of the first State. Structure The Free States was a democratic based guild, with all of the decisions being made by members of the guild through public parliament sessions. The Prime Minister, Auel, was at the head of the guild. Many of the functions of the guild, however, were performed by the appointed ministers below. Deputy Prime Minister: Craig Minister of Defense: Xinke Magnus Minister of Justice: Zearos D. S'ahlesius Minister of State Development: Morzan Minister of Internal Affairs: Harau Bacsey Minister of Culture: Irish Director of Intelligence: Dragimere Wolfbane Minister of Foreign Affairs: Peter Rhodes Minister of Finance: Neos Record Breaking Success With Auel leading the overall guild, and Xinke leading the military with an assembled war cabinet consisting of Nylius Avidius, Jin Tan, Estrella Roanoke Han III, and Paw Vivre, the military launched to astonishing activity. After the first day, there were 30+ members online around the clock. A few days after launch, on December 26th, after the second session of parliament, a large amount of the Free States went to the house of Harau Bacsey, as he planned to quit the game, and was hosting a farewell ceremony. During his speech, the attendance and seeming care from the community changed Harau's heart, and in a shocking move, he moved on from six and a half years of hatred and forgave, and apologized to, Auel. The two reconciled, and Harau joined the Free States, bringing in his entire guild of Bacseys to make up the Ministry of Internal Affairs. With this addition, the hype surrounding the guild launched it even further into unprecedented success. The Free States added a second army under Sol Vata Octavian Fessler, and eventually a third under Zaza Hughes. With the combined three armies, the activity of The Free States skyrocketed, reaching a peak at roughly 75 members online at once, and averaging near 50 going into 2018. War with Sarovia In response to burdensome sanctions being slapped on them by Parliament, the Sarovian Empire, lead by Emperor Constantine, declared war on The Free States. There were three battles in this war, the first two took place consecutively at Delta Island and MoD Town. The battle of Delta was won by the Free States after only a few hours, the Sarovians refocused all of their attention to MoD, as they had been outnumbered in both battles. They were able to hold MoD for much longer, but eventually came to defeat after a grueling 12 hour battle. Two days later, the Sarovians began to take formation on Delta island, the Free States responded by standing opposite to them. The Sarovians were outnumbered 2:1 in this standoff, but did not budge for 8 hours, much of which they had members proven to be AFK. Eventually, they charged into the PK zone, but lost the battle after only a few hours. This was the last battle of the war, as the Free States fell only a week after, and Sarovia lived on. The Fall of the Free States The Free States fell after Auel got into an argument with Fyre Xavi, a high profile member and Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs, over strongly anti-muslim remarks that Fyre had made. The argument ended with Fyre leaving The Free States to recreate Nova Byzantium, and with him, he took a number of captains and other military personnel. With this hit to the guild, and members morale quickly dropping, the leadership of the Free States eventually decided it would be better to just end the guild rather than to go through the effort of rebuilding only for it to possibly end when Auel went back to college 10 days later. The Free States officially disbanded on the evening of January 10th, 2018. Category:Guilds Category:The State